Miss Amorous
by Silver Miko
Summary: A V-day Story of caffeine, misunderstandings, and of course romance. Total AM goodness, in Misao's POV
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes:  
  
Taking a small departure from Blue Paradise and Duet is this lovely little two parter just in time for Valentine's Day.  
  
Don't worry though loyal fans, I started working on 'Duet' chapter 2 earlier in the evening, and I know basically what's going to happen in Blue Paradise chapter 9.  
  
Anyway, here's the fic.  
  
****************************************************  
  
MISS AMOROUS  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
I look to my left, there's Kaoru-chan giggling softly into the phone and murmuring to her boyfriend Himura Kenshin, who I just call Himura. They had been dating for like what? A year and half. I think they should just get married already because they obviously love each other and are perfect for each other.  
  
One year older than me, I remember meeting Kamiya Kaoru back when I lived in Kyoto when I was six and she was seven. She had been visiting with her father, who was friends with my grandfather. I would see her a lot during her visits and visits Jiya and I took to Tokyo. We became friends easily and now we were best friends.  
  
After high school I moved to Tokyo, since I got accepted to Toudai where Kaoru-chan was studying. She studied business whereas I decided to study history. We were both the 'Shining Stars of the Kendo Club'. She ended up taking over the Kamiya Dojo and turning it into a successful school of the Kamiya Kasshin style.   
  
As for me, I tutored high school students for a while and also tought kenpo at Kaoru-chan's dojo. I guess I still can't figure out what to do. Jiya's been hinting at maybe branching his restaurant, the Aoiya, out into Tokyo and letting me run it. I'm not sure.   
  
I'm only twenty-three.   
  
I think the truth is that Jiya misses me and wants me to come home since when he died the Aoiya becomes mine through inheritance, but also because he misses me, his pretty Misao.  
  
I miss Jiya too, and Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro. The staff of the Aoiya and my adoptive family of sorts.   
  
I know Jiya's not my biological grandfather, but he's the closest thing to a parent I've ever had after my grandfather and parents died.  
  
Ah well, as if life wasn't depressing enough.   
  
"Misao-chan, I know you're not into the it, but really should come out with us tomorrow night! It'll be fun!" Kaoru-chan said, giving me a slight pout.  
  
I'm not Himura, Kaoru-chan. Pouting doesn't work on me!!   
  
"I don't think so. I think I'm just going to sleep in, eat ice cream, and watch anime." I murmured, resting my chin in my hand as I trace my finger over the rim of my half-empty Coca-Cola glass.  
  
I'm truly addicted to caffeine, and it probably factors to my random bouts of insanity. But right now I feel less than chipper for tomorrow is the most evil day of the year.  
  
The ever obnoxious, ever irritating, fricking evil...  
  
Valentine's Day.  
  
I've been told so many things in response to my dislike of the day.  
  
'Oh you'll find somebody to change your mind.'  
  
'Oh it's cuz you don't have a boyfriend.'  
  
'Oh how can you hate it?'  
  
  
  
I can and I do and even if I had a boyfriend by some odd chance I probably would still detest the day and wish to use that chubby naked baby bastard for dart practice.   
  
Now here's Kaoru-chan trying to convince me to go out with her and Himura and some of our friends tomorrow night as a supposed "group" thing.  
  
Riiiiiight.  
  
I can see it now.  
  
Himura and Kaoru-chan will total sugar cubes, Rooster Head and Megumi-san will argue/flirt and I'll be like the fifth wheel. Unless Yahiko shows up, but he's so hung up on Tsubame and mopes because he just can't grow a pair of balls and ask the girl out. Honestly, and he wonders why he gets nowhere.  
  
Besides, the kid gets on my nerved 85% of the time anyway.  
  
But then again, I'd rather hang with him than the asshole with Bastard Yellow Eyes, Saitoh Hajime. To say he was a friend of Himura was VASTLY stretching it.  
  
He was like a rash you couldn't get rid of.  
  
He liked to pop up un-announced and annoy the hell out of everyone randomly, smoking and trashing on me or Rooster.   
  
One day I hope he runs out of cigarettes and soba noodles.   
  
But anyways, to get back on track.   
  
My name is Makimachi Misao, I'm twenty-three, and I HATE HATE HATE Valentine's Day.  
  
Now excuse me while I finish my Coca-cola and try to get Koaru-chan off my ass.  
  
**********************************  
  
Okay, it's six pm, February 13th, Friday the 13th and oddly enough it's been a good day. Ah, the bastard calm before the storm.   
  
Kaoru-chan left my side around four to get back to the dojo so I had wandered around Ginza and wound up in a music store called 'The Blue Note'.  
  
I had bag containing some jeans and couple tee-shirts in my left hand and my right brushed over CDs as I casually looked over some titles.  
  
One CD caught my eye, a Buck-Tick album that was hard to find. I went to reach for it and at the same time a large hand clashed with mine for the CD.  
  
Slightly irritated I looked up to the owner of the offensive large hand and found myself staring into the most amazing ice blue eyes ever.  
  
What's more was I had to crane my neck up slightly to see them.  
  
This wasn't too uncommon as I'm only five-foot-one, but this guy had to be over six feet tall.   
  
Not that I minded, I'm a sucker for tall guys strangely enough.   
  
"Did you want this?" he asked, his voice like velvet and steel wrapped into one. It gave me chills, in a good way.  
  
"Um, yeah, that is unless you wanted to look at it." I replied, brushing a blue-black section of bangs out of my eyes.  
  
He shook his head slightly, backing off.  
  
"That's okay. I think I have that one anyway." he murmured, turning his gaze at other CDs.  
  
Aside from being tall he was muscular, but not too much. He had black hair with long bangs that fell into eyes and dammit, was that sexy. He wore black jeans and long sleeved black shirt.  
  
It occurs to me that I've been staring at him so I quickly turned my gaze back to the CD in my hand. Looking over the track list I smiled noting that 'Rakuen' was on the CD.  
  
I loved that song. Good beat!   
  
Trying my best to be subtle I notice Mr. Tall, Dark, and Yummy-liscous was leaving. Dammit. Maybe I should of given him my number, but I'm not the type to do that. Maybe it's spineless, but somethings I think the guy should do the asking. How very modern of me.   
  
Oh well, at least I have my CD.  
  
One credit card swipe later I was the pround owner of a Buck Tick CD.   
  
Okay, now was time to head back to my little apartment to prepare for tomorrow.  
  
Now where's that subway card, aha! Here it is!  
  
Hmm...I should get it renewed soon.   
  
Heading down to the subway I let out a relieved sigh. It wasn't as crowded as usual which was good cause nothing was more irritating than being crammed between people. Especially perverts who try to feel me up. A couple swift kicks solve that problem quite nicely.  
  
I hear the sound of the train and yawn lightly.  
  
Shit, I'm tired. Now is where I go over my day.  
  
Woke up at 10 am, had vanilla chai and a cinammon raisin bagel.  
  
Called Kaoru-chan to go see 'The Last Samurai' and met her at 12.   
  
Had late lunch at Akabeko, beef stew and four Cokes. Tae-san is so generous with re-fills.   
  
Shopped in Ginza, met random bishounen in music store.  
  
Now wait for train, go home, eat dinner, get assorted snack food for tomorrow ready and all black outfit, go on-line, go to bed.  
  
Such an eventful life I lead. That's me, Action Makimachi.  
  
Meet my friend sarcasm. Say hello Sarcasm.  
  
  
  
Home sweet home, I mused as I walked into my small one bedroom apartment. I painted in lavender and my furniture has an old school feel as it's modeled after furniture from the early Meiji Era. I suppose it's old fashioned, but my family was a ninja clan back in the day. I think my great-great-great grandfather or something was the last okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, the most elite ninja group of Japan.   
  
Actually I was named after the original Makimachi Misao who was the last okashira's grand daughter. Supposedly I look just like her.   
  
Ah well, enough of that. So I suppose I should explain why I hate Valentine's Day so much.  
  
Every have a day when everything just plain sucks and you have the worst luck and it feels like everyone's rubbing it in your face.  
  
Like sands in the hour glass, so is the day of February 14th.   
  
Aside from that it could be that I have no one. I've never really been in love. I've had some crushes and flirtations, but never the real thing.  
  
I see how happy Kaoru-chan is and I'm glad she's happy but sometimes I can't help but envy her.  
  
Dammit.  
  
I think I'll have some ice cream now I'm getting all blue. Maybe I'll check my e-mail, but so help me if I get Love Day Spam I'm going to kick something. Hard.  
  
************  
  
Here it is, let the misery commence.  
  
Valentine's Day.  
  
Die Cupid! Die!!!!!  
  
I glance at my alarm clock with sleepy eyes. It's 9 am, an hour earlier than I usually awake. Crap, that means I only slept for like five hours.   
  
Stupid addictive message boards.   
  
It's not that I have to work today, but once I'm awake I'm awake. And it sucks BIG TIME sometimes.  
  
Time for caffeine! My precious fuel!! Vitamin Water!  
  
Stumbling into the kitchen I open my fridge looking for the familar white and yellow label.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Furrowing my eyebrows and I start searching through the shelves, behind the take-out and Country Crock and pasta sauce and various A-1 and Teriyaki sauce bottles.  
  
No Vitamin Water.  
  
No caffeine.  
  
"GOD DAMMITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!" I cried out in frustration.  
  
Now before it's asked, I don't drink coffee because it upsets my stomach. I like to start the day off with Fresh Tasting Caffeination. Vitamin Water.  
  
Which I was out of.   
  
Now I have to make a dash to the store around the corner.   
  
I look down at my attire.  
  
Sky blue velveteen pajama pants and a white tee-shirt with a cute chibi green turtle on it.  
  
Dorky yes, but suitable for the store.  
  
Slipping on my sneakers I grab my apartment keys and wallet sighing.  
  
The last thing I wanted to do was go out in this cold ass weather.  
  
But caffeine is a NECCESSITY!!!!  
  
Shrugging on my coat I head out hopeing to avoid all traces of red and pink hearts and bastardly happy cherubs.  
  
Misamorous.  
  
I think that described my mood perfectly today. It's probably not a real world, but hey, doesn't stop most people anyway.   
  
So that's perfect.   
  
I'm misamorous.  
  
Here's to the start of another crappy Valentine's.   
  
****  
  
End of part 1  
  
  
  
This story comes from my personal dislike for Valentine's Day. I've never really cared for it and maybe it's because I don't have a boyfriend and I'm reminded of all the guys I've liked who never felt the same. I usually just veg out with anime and ice cream but noooo. Not this year.  
  
I gotta work 1-10 at the store I work at. 1-7 up front then 8-10 in floral.  
  
It wasn't until two hours ago on the way home from the mall that I decided to write this. Originally it was going to be a one-shot, but I'm too tired to finish so I'm splitting it up into two parts.   
  
Okay, obviously the guy in the music store is Aoshi! Who else do I describe so sexily.   
  
Don't worry dear readers, they WILL be meeting again and maybe just maybe Aoshi-sama can change her point of view. Or at least give her something to smile about.  
  
The 'Blue Note' is a little Days of Our Lives injoke. It's not relevant to this fic, but I thought I'd toss it in.  
  
Once more I put Buck-Tick in here. I can't help it they're AWESOME!!!!!  
  
  
  
Keep a lookout for part two where maybe just maybe Misao will be less bitter.  
  
Later! 


	2. The Dreaded Day

Author's Notes: WAI!!!!!!! Everyone gave such nice reviews!!!! I'm so happy everyone was really understanding about my dislike of Valentine's Day and didn't flame me! And it's not like I'm saying other people shouldn't enjoy the day, I personally hate it.  
  
A testimony of my day. Remember earlier how I said I have SUCH bad luck. For a good part of the day I could NOT find my wallet which has everything in it. I feared it was lost at the mall but luckily my friend found it in his car. THANK god but still. After that naturally I had the horror of evil rotten bamboo in floral to deal with.  
  
At least I had an Anti-Valentine today! My 90% mute-esque co-worker! So anyway.  
  
Karasu- Yes, it is a cafe on Days. Good call!!  
  
dacrayZblaze1: YEAH!!! I'm not the only one!! WOOT..now...how about updating on the horny Aoshi-sama for miko-chan? Ongegai?  
  
Um...everyone else. Thanks!!   
  
My supervisor is a nut. She really is. The guy from Law and Order: SVU, who plays Elliot or what not came through my line at work with his friends. She pretty much shoved my bagger, mute boy, aside to bag.  
  
I had no clue what was up until I saw the guy.  
  
I swear, if you're a celebrity, come through my line. I NEVER freak out. I mean Mia Farrow, of Rosemary's Baby always comes in the store.  
  
Spike Dudley the wrestler came in.  
  
Johnny Yong Bosh who used to be the Green Ranger and voices Vash in the Trigun dub said 'hi' to me at Otakon last year.  
  
Did I freak? No.   
  
Why scare them? They're just normal people who happen to act.  
  
Although if it was like Colin Farrell, Bruce Campell, Blink 182, or Bryan R. Dattilo who plays Lucas on Days of Our Lives...then we might have some giddiness on my part.  
  
  
  
And no, I DON'T live in California. I live in Connecticut actually. ^^  
  
  
  
And now the conclusion of Miss Amorous.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
  
Miss Amorous   
  
Part 2  
  
Silver Miko  
  
I blinked as I looked swiftly to the left and to the right. No one's around. Good. Naturally because they are against people of less than average height, my beloved Vitamin Water was stocked on the very top shelf about two feet out of my grasp. Bastards!!!   
  
Luckily this is where kenpo pays off. Leaping with ease I grabbed a couple of bottles and landed quietly on my feet. I turned to walk towards the registers and froze, my mouth opening.   
  
Im-frickin-possible. I am NOT seeing this. It's a mirage, a caffeine depravation induced illusion!!  
  
"Hello again." that velvetly smooth voice murmured as I found myself again staring into ice blue eyes obscured my midnight black bangs.  
  
Droooool.....  
  
Okay girl snap out of it! Must regain dignity....  
  
"Hey." I said a little breathlessly, and mentally winced at how I sounded. I usually don't find myself in this predicament, especially with men.   
  
Usually I'm much more relaxed, but this guy. He's giving me chills and he only has to utter a single word. This is so fricking weird...but oddly nice.  
  
"I saw that leaping. Do you study kenpo?" Mr. Stud Ice asked.  
  
I nodded, chewing my lip.  
  
Grip, get a grip. Breathe. It's. Just. A. Guy.  
  
Focus and remember what's important!! Ice cream, anime. CAFFEINE!!!!  
  
"Well, I got to go. Nice seeing you again. Bye!" I murmured hastily, and walked quickly towards a register. Thank God my coat was buttoned up as now I've become magically self-conscious about my pajamas.   
  
What the hell is up with me? Getting so...ditzy-ish over one guy.  
  
One extremely sexy looking guy.  
  
A yawn escaped my lips and I pulled out my wallet as the cashier rang up my beloved water.  
  
"1500 yen, please?"  
  
I paid the woman and quickly glanced back, not really paying attention as I caught sight of Sexy Boy once more. Shaking my head at my antics I quickly decided it was time to go. Water in tow I headed back to my apartment to begin Anti-Valentine's Day!  
  
Today's viewing schedule!  
  
Gravitation  
  
Yami no Matsuei  
  
Gundam Wing  
  
Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Samurai Deeper Kyo  
  
Chocolate Cheesecake Ice cream? Clear.  
  
Vitamin Water. Clear.  
  
Anti-V Day Check for Makimachi Misao. Okay!  
  
  
  
It's a little warm today, thankfully, cause this year's winter has been the biggest pain in the ass. La dee da, Die Cupid Die.....break those chubby ass wings. Oh look, little high school love birds.  
  
A boy with glasses and light blue hair is holding hands and murmuring to a girl with long green hair.  
  
I recall high school. Hazily. I spent a lot of time perfecting the art of power-chugging Cokes in under 30 seconds. Boys then were pretty much a bunch of dumbasses. The few guys I actually liked either had girlfriends or saw me as good old Misao, a sisterly-type.  
  
Crap, high school sucked. I wasn't exactly the preppy trendy type. They liked to pick on me, until I shut them up by cracking their desks with by gripping the edges.   
  
I remember having this admiration thing for my kendo club professor, Hiko-sensei, and everyone thought it was a crush. Hardly. The guy was a lush with a capital L! His addiction to sake makes my caffeine obssession look normal.He was an excellent swordsman though, no argument there. But anyway, a lot of the bitchy club members kept gossiping I was in love with him. Whatever gets em through the day.   
  
Ah, home sweet home. I tossed my keys onto the table and reached for my wallet to place next to my keys.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Furrowing my brows I check my pockets.  
  
Nothing. No wallet.  
  
And thus my eloquent side emerges.  
  
"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Credit card, debit card, subway card, phone card, id, EVERYTHING. Gone. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THink Makimachi think!!!!! THINK!!! The store. The register. I must have left it there. Quickly I put my waters away and headed, once more, out the door.  
  
**********************  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss, I don't have it. The tall gentleman in line behind you took it and went to try to find you." the chasier said.   
  
Tall gentleman? Oh...frickin...crap....  
  
"What did he look like?" I asked, crossing my arms. The cashier looked a little scared, but oh well! You still have your wallet!  
  
"He was really good-looking with black hair and.."  
  
"Ice blue eyes?" I murmured.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"...Thanks." I muttered then turned and walked out of the store.  
  
Great.   
  
Not only is my wallet gone, but Sexy Boy has it. I hope I didn't have anything embarassing in my wallet. I don't think so....I took out that business card for the sex shop Kaoru-chan gave me as a joke. Awww man. I want my wallet! Every frickin year something goes wrong!  
  
Damn February 14th!!!!!!!!   
  
Ok Misao. Calm down. It's not the end of the world...YES IT IS!   
  
Ok, should I cancel my credit card and all that stuff? Oh....  
  
  
  
THe phone rings interupting my thoughts. I scurry to the phone and pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi? ah, Kaoru-chan!!! THE WORST THING EVER HAPPENED! I lost my wallet!" I cried into the phone.   
  
"How?"  
  
"At the store. I had to buy more water and I guess I left it at the register. The cashier said someone took it and tried to find me."   
  
"Aw, Misao-chan. I'm sorry. Why don't you come out with me tonight. I'll buy you dinnnnerrrrr?" Kaoru-chan said, trying to convince me.  
  
"Ugh...I hate today!!! Free food....um...er....I dunno.." I murmured.  
  
Free food. Kaoru-chan NEVER buys.   
  
"You're coming! THAT IS FINAL! Be ready at six! Kenshin's bringing one of old friends with us, and he's single so dress cute."  
  
I frowned and groaned.  
  
"Don't start emulating Cupid. I'll use you for kunai practice."   
  
Kaoru-chan laughed.  
  
"Sure you will. Six, be ready and that's an order!"  
  
"Yea yeah. Kaoru-chan, do you think I should cancel my card?" I asked, getting back to important matters.  
  
"I'd wait a day. The person might return it to you. If you don't hear anything do it tomorrow." she said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I guess. Thanks. I got to go. There's some ice cream with my name on it."  
  
"Chocolate cheesecake?"  
  
"You know it! I guess I'll see you later, Kaoru-chan."  
  
"Okay, feel better." she murmured and then I hung up and headed for the freezer.  
  
  
  
I hope that guy wasn't the type of creep who would take my card and buy freaky things. Or anything in general. Wait, my ID has my address which means...  
  
He knew where I lived!  
  
CREEPY!!  
  
Okay, granted Sexy Boy is hot, but who knows what kind of guy he is. For all I know he could be some weird guy who stalks girls and wears their dresses!!!  
  
(An: ::coughcough::kamatari::coughcough::)  
  
Plopping down onto my couch I take a bite of ice cream and moan.  
  
Dear Lord, chocolate surely was the best temporary remedy for stress. However, it won't take care of my problems in the long run.  
  
So it's...12 pm.   
  
Let's review the day so far.  
  
Woke up earlier than needed.  
  
Had no water.  
  
Went to get water and saw Sexy Boy.  
  
Ran from Sexy Boy.  
  
Lost wallet.  
  
Sexy Boy has wallet.  
  
  
  
That's it, I'm just not going to get out of bed next Valentine's and the ones after that. I don't why I bother to wake up. Kaoru-chan usually hangs out with me, but she's got Kenshin and I can't help but envy that look in her eye and the smile on her face when she murmurs his name.  
  
Maybe I do hate this day, because it reminds me of what I do not have.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
5:45 pm.   
  
Great, Kaoru-chan's going to be here in like fifteen minutes. Okay, let's see, mirror mirror on the wall...Kaoru-chan said dress cute.  
  
I decided on a pair of black pleather pants and a button up navy blue sweater. If Kaoru-chan thinks I'm going to wear a skirt of something in the winter she's out of her mind.   
  
I put on some make up, simple really. Foundation, mascara, and some lip gloss. I kept my hair in the braid and now all I had to do was wait.   
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
I have this tendency while waiting to tap my fingers against my knees.  
  
I've had co-workers point this out as well as some of my bosses. They think it's cute sometimes and annoying at other times. But hey, try sitting in front of a computer or a stack of books and not get bored sometimes.  
  
I'm a freelance historical researcher, but that doesn't mean I'm obssessed with history and get off on finding out new facts.  
  
Many people think it's an odd choice to be a researcher, but it means I can choose jobs and pays pretty well most of the time. If I could, I'd really stick with kenpo teaching, but I've got bills to pay.  
  
My last job was researching the history of an area in Sapporo for some history profressors at Toudai. It was interesting, since many of them used to be my teachers. I suppose if you've got the money to spare, why not get someone else to do the research.   
  
That's how I usually explain my job.   
  
DING DONG!  
  
  
  
Ah, here we go. I open the door and blink.   
  
Not Kaoru-chan.  
  
No. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes in robes.  
  
"Good evening miss. Have you accepted the lord Jesus Christ into your life?" he asked, holding a pamphlet.  
  
I blinked and then slammed the door shut in his face.  
  
Only I have the luck to get Jehovah Witnessed in Japan. Honestly!!! Now I'm a little peeved. And I'm all out of ice cream.   
  
Too many good scenes of anime today. I got to into it and didn't pay attention to the fact that my spoon was hitting the bottom of the carton, which is the worst sensation ever!!!  
  
DING DONG  
  
Oh dammit why me!!  
  
"Look here buddy I'm not Christian so back off!!!" I yelled, opening my door.  
  
"Never said you were, Misao-chan."   
  
I blinked and 'eh-ed'.  
  
Kaoru was standing before me trying not to laugh at me.   
  
"Ah..I thought you were that creepy grinning Jehovah kid." I murmured, sighing as I left my door open for her to walk inside.  
  
Kaoru chuckled softly as I grabbed my purse and I shot her a frown.  
  
"That's not funny. My day has sucked beyond fricking belief." I pouted.   
  
Honestly, aren't best friends supposed to be all nice and understanding? I mean that time I called her a stupid whore I was only joking and she knows it!   
  
"I should smack you for some of the things you say." she had said that time.  
  
Oh Kaoru-chan you know I loooooooooooooove you like a sister!  
  
"Okay, Misao-chan I'm sorry! So come on, we got to go. The guys are waiting."   
  
"Yeah yeah. Fine. So are you really plotting on hooking me up with Kenshin's friend?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at Kaoru-chan.  
  
Her eyes widened for a second.  
  
"No." she murmured quickly.  
  
"Liar. Kaoru-chan you had that tone in your voice on the phone and I know how the mechanations of your mind work."  
  
"Oh come on Misao-chan! Aoshi-san's a nice guy, quiet, but nice. And besides...he's pretty damn hot. Now I love my sexy Kenshin, but I mean, I'm not blind. You two would make a good couple."  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" I yelled, as we exited my apartment and headed for the restaurant.  
  
She was going on an on telling me about this 'Aoshi-san' guy. He was twenty-six, tall, praticed with kodachi. He was a private detective and he grew up in Kyoto, like me. Interesting, I thought I knew most of the people in Kyoto. You learn something new everyday.  
  
The streets are lined with couples and I can't help but glance at them a little, like a bad train wreck. You know you shouldn't look, but you can't help it.  
  
"Misao-chan, come on. Cheer up a little. I'll buy you all the caffeine goodness you could dream of."  
  
I shot her a look.  
  
"Of course since Tae-san gives free re-fills."  
  
She laughed nervously and waved her hand.  
  
"Now now. Free food is free food."  
  
Damn. She got me there. Free food.  
  
"Good, because I want some hot pot. Beef hot pot." I murmured.  
  
Her head fell slightly.  
  
"Hai hai." she murmured.  
  
That's right, woman. That's what you get for your plotting. I keep telling her not to set me up with people. Last time she did she set me up with some wierd white haired guy who was just a little too obsessed with his sister. Thank you, no thank you!  
  
Yukishirou Enishi should come with a warning label. The guy was a nut. I mean, our date, if you can call it that, lasted until appetizers.  
  
Thankfully an 'emergency' call got me out of that situation. More like me making my phone ring. Gotta love cells. The little life savers.  
  
"Oh! There they are!!! Kenshin!!!"   
  
I look over to Kaoru-chan and shake my head.  
  
She's got some lungs, but of course.  
  
"OI HIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
I've got her beat.  
  
As we approached I saw Himura, Sano, and Megumi-san standing outside the restaurant door.  
  
"Geez, Weasel, been yodeling lately?"  
  
I frown at Sano and stick out my tongue.  
  
"Be nice Rooster, I'm not having a good day." I murmured, crossing my arms.  
  
I swear he's like the big brother I never wanted. It makes me content knowing when it comes down to it, Megumi-san's the boss of their relationship.  
  
"Misao-dono, I'm sorry about your wallet." Himura murmured, smiling softly.  
  
Sometimes I swear if it wasn't for his obvious affection for Kaoru-chan..I'd think he was a little gay.   
  
Ah well. I've seen Kenshin get pissed off before so that kind of kills my theory.  
  
I always wonder how he does that eyes going from violet to gold thing. Ah well.  
  
"Thanks, Himura." I murmured back, shivered slightly. My denim jacket wasn't a good choice, honestly. It looked good at the time. Crap.  
  
"Aoshi should be here any minute now de gozaru." Himura said, noticing I was shivering.  
  
"Oh goodie. Now I can see what Kaoru-chan was raving about."   
  
"Oro?" Kenshin murmured and shot Kaoru-chan a look.  
  
"Oh, no need to get jealous Himura. She's just going into crazy Cupid mode. Too bad she knows my opinions on Cupid."   
  
"Yeah yeah. He's a chubby evil winged bastard who deserved to be used for kunai practice." Kaoru-chan murmured, attempting to impersonate my voice.  
  
Badly.  
  
"Good impression, Jou-chan." Sano murmured with a grin.  
  
I just shook my head. These are the people I associate with. Who's more crazy now? Ah but as nuts as they all are, I like these guys a lot.  
  
Except for Saitoh. He can burn in hell for all I care.   
  
Although you would think they'd be more sympathetic to a girl who hates V-day like I do right now. Darn it.   
  
"Oh here he is now. Aoshi!"   
  
I looked over to where Himura ws calling out to and blinked.  
  
No...way.  
  
No FRICKING way.  
  
"Sexy boy." I murmured, and then did what I assumed to be the most rational thing ever.  
  
I ran to him and grabbed him by the collar..or well..coat as he was taller than me and shook him.  
  
"Where is MY WALLET?!" I yelled.  
  
He blinked then placed his hands on mine.  
  
Ooohh shivers. Not cold shivers. Gooooooooood shivers. Crap.  
  
"You're that girl I keep running into."  
  
"Yes, Makimachi Misao. Nice to meet you. Wallet, please?" I demanded, holding out my hand.  
  
"Here." he murmured, reaching into his white trench coat and pulling out my wallet and placing it into my hand.  
  
"Thank you!" I said a little sarcastically and placed it in my purse.  
  
"Oh, Aoshi-san! You're the guy who had Misao-chan's wallet. I think it's fate, Misao-chan." Kaoru murmured, nudging me with her elbow.  
  
God dammit, Kaoru-chan....  
  
"Aoshi, this is Kaoru-dono's friend that I told you would also be joining us so you don't feel like a fifth wheel." Himura murmured.  
  
Sexy Boy, now who I know to be Aoshi, shot Himura a look.  
  
"Aa." he murmured.  
  
Yep, the voice still does it for me. I think I need some cold caffeination.  
  
"Well since we're all here let's go in!" Megumi-san murmured with a smile as she dragged Sano by the arm.  
  
"Oi, Megitsune, my arm!" Sano said, but Megumi-san simply laughed her fox laugh at him.  
  
Kaoru-chan and Himura followed and left me and Aoshi behind to follow.  
  
Subtle. Really.   
  
Hey, look. Sarcasm's joined the party.  
  
*******************************  
  
An hour and two Cokes later I learned three things.  
  
Sexy Boy's name was Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
He likes tea A LOT.  
  
He doesn't talk much, only when needed or has something important to say.  
  
  
  
The seating had been arranged so I was sitting next to Aoshi, who a couple Cokes and a dish of sake in me had somehow become 'Aoshi-sama'.  
  
I don't recall how that happened.  
  
"So Aoshi-san, how exactly did you meet Misao-chan here?" Kaoru-chan asked, her cheeks a little red.  
  
The girl can't hold sake.  
  
"She and I were reaching for the same CD." Aoshi-sama replied.  
  
"Oh? Were you now, Misao-chan?" Kaoru-chan asked and I could only grumbled.  
  
"Buck-Tick, you baka. They're pretty popular. It's not fate." I murmured, sipping some Coke and nibbling on some hot pot.   
  
I noticed Aoshi-sama's glancing at me, and it looks almost like he's smirking. Come to think of it, he doesn't ever seem to really smile. Hmm.  
  
"You see, Aoshi-sama, Kaoru-chan here is trying not too successfully to play match-maker with us." I murmur to him as Kaoru-chan says something to Himura.  
  
His eyebrows quirk up.  
  
"Is she?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he asked.  
  
Oh..my...so close.  
  
"uh yeah. I hate Valentine's Day. She thinks..if she sets me up with someone I'll start liking it." I murmured, glancing at my glass of Coke.  
  
"I hate it too." he said, brushing some of my hair behind my ear.  
  
  
  
DANGER DANGER TOO CLOSE!!!!!! TOO CLOSE!!!   
  
  
  
"Oi, Shinomori, Weasel! Get a room!" Sano joked, shooting us a grin, one I wanted to slap off his face.  
  
Aoshi-sama moved away from me a little and I felt disappointed.  
  
Really disappointed.  
  
Damn you, Sagara. Damn your Rooster Headed self!!!!  
  
"Um...so..you practice with kodachi? I prefer kunai myself." I murmured, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yes. They're my speciality. I'm working on double kodachi techniques at the moment. You practice kenpo, that I figured out this morning."  
  
"Yes, I teach some classes at Kaoru-chan's dojo." I said with a smile.  
  
I really do like talking about martial arts just a biiiiiiiiiiit much.  
  
"Do you use anything else?" Aoshi-sama asked.  
  
"Well I can hold my own with a kitana or sword, but my speciality is kunai. I practice the kansatsu tobikunai technique. It's my favorite technique."   
  
"Mine would have to be Kaiten Kenbu."  
  
"Kaiten Kenbu? I don't think I know it." I murmured.  
  
Darn, I thought I knew all the moves out there.  
  
"Perhaps I can demonstrate it for you sometime when I've settled in Tokyo." he murmured.  
  
"Oh that's right, you're from Kyoto too. I was really surprised to hear that. I thought I knew just about everyone in Kyoto through Jiya. I guess you never ate at the Aoiya though. That's how I know most people."   
  
"The Aoiya...I know it. When you say Jiya do you mean Okina?" he asked, his eyes taking on a both warm but serious look.  
  
"Yes, Jiya raised me since my parents and grandfather died when I was like five." I replied.  
  
Aoshi-sama's eyes closed.  
  
"You're Makimachi-sama's grand-daughter. I knew your grand-father and respected him greatly. He and Okina both. When your grandfather lived here he taught me swordsmanship."  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we've never met before then. This is so wierd." I said.  
  
Maybe there WAS something to this fate thing. Ugh, Kaoru-chan's gettting to my head.   
  
  
  
It was getting late as we left the restaurant and Kaoru-chan was not officially drunk and trying to seduce Himura.  
  
"Oi oi, Ken...shin....let's go back to your place. I want some QUALITY alone time....." she murmured as she glomped him.  
  
"Oororororoororoooo..."  
  
Ah, so eloquent Himura!! I had to supress the urge to laugh.  
  
Drunken Angry Kaoru-chan was scary to deal with.   
  
"Well guys, it's been a blast, but you'll have to excuse me and Megitsune." Sano murmured, waving as the two walked off.  
  
"Later Rooster." I said, hugging myself.   
  
It was beyond fricking cold and my jean jacket wasn't helping me at all.  
  
Suddenly I felt warmth as Aoshi-sama placed his trenchcoat over me shoulders. I looked up at him grateful. Even though I looked silly as the coat fell a good couple inches past my feet and around me, it was nice and comfy!  
  
"Thank you." I murmured.  
  
"It's no problem." he murmured back.  
  
"Misao-dono, Aoshi. I better get Kaoru-dono home. Have a nice night." Himura murmured apolegetically.  
  
"It's fine! Have fun!" I said waving with a smile.  
  
10 to 1 she's going to get her way with him.   
  
Kaoru-chan's persistent, and even more so when intoxicated. It's probably a good thing she rarely drinks.  
  
Aoshi-sama and I were the only ones left and I had to smile.  
  
The last person I thought I'd want to be left with was the person I was glad was left with me.  
  
Maybe Kaoru-chan finally picked a winner.  
  
Though I won't tell her that.   
  
"Misao, would you like me to walk you home?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Aoshi-sama." I murmured.  
  
"Why are you calling me Aoshi-sama?" he asked as we walked towards my apartment.  
  
"I don't know. I think it was off something Sano said. I can't remember." I confessed my cheeks reddening.  
  
  
  
Soon enough after ackward silence we were in front of my apartment.  
  
"Well here's my apartment. Thank you again, Aoshi-sa..Aoshi." I said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Misao...would you like me to show you?" he asked, and I furrowed my brow.  
  
"Show me what?"  
  
"Kaiten Kenbu."   
  
"Here?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Sure why not. Can you without the kodachi?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then go for it. Show me your favorite technique." I said, standing back a little and crossing my arms.  
  
He smirked a little as he stepped towards me a bit and then suddenly there were several Aoshis surrounding me at once.  
  
"Wo...woah." I murmured as I blinked.  
  
This was amazing!!! The speed he must possess to do this!  
  
And then suddenly I felt something. On my cheek, forehead, my neck, and then my lips.  
  
He was...he was...he was kissing me!  
  
And then the blur ceased and Aoshi was standing before me.  
  
"That's an...interesting technique." I murmured, a little breathless.  
  
"Yours was... a variation I've never used before."  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll have to try a move on you I've never used before." I said with a shrug.  
  
And then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.  
  
This was the first time I've kissed someone. The first time I made a move.  
  
His arms wrapped around my waist as he returned my kiss.  
  
After a couple seconds we broke apart and I was gasping for air.  
  
I took a piece of paper and a pen out of my purse and jotted down my number.  
  
"Here, call me sometime. I'm definately interested in seeing your technique again."  
  
He took the piece of paper and smiled.  
  
Finally a smile.  
  
"I will."   
  
"So I guess you turned out to be my Valentine." I said with a little laugh.  
  
And he shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm your Anti-Valentine. We hate Valentine's remember?"   
  
I smiled.  
  
"Well, this one turned out good for a change. Good night."  
  
And I walked inside grinned.  
  
As I entered my apartment and shut the door I couldn't help it. It was just an impulse.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
**************************  
  
THE END  
  
Ah, my little V-day blurb. Did we all like? It was late in posting because I REALLY DID lose my wallet on V-day!! SOBS!   
  
But luckily my friend found it. Thank God.  
  
Oh, that Jehovah witness was Soujiro. ^^  
  
Well that's it. I gtg. BYE!  
  
Duet...workin on it.  
  
Blue Paradise...I KNOW EXACTLY what's going to happen in ch 9 i just gotta piece the rest together and type it up.  
  
LAter 


End file.
